Sisterhood of the Traveling Underpants
by Lonestarr
Summary: Sometimes, people are connected by the strangest things.


Disclaimer: Oh, screw it. Nobody reads these anyway.

Oh, man, where am I? I feel like I was hit by a truck being driven by a steamroller. I just need to move my arms…okay, where are my arms? Where are my legs? Maybe if I get a look around…

Wow. This room is girly. There's pink everywhere. There's a poster of Chip Skylark on the wall. I'm in a girl's room. Things are definitely improving here. I just need to call out to someb--

Whoa! I feel myself being picked up. My viewpoint is changing. I can see…the middle of the room. Okay, I'm confused. What's happening?

__

"Oh, these new panties feel sooooooo _good!"_

I know that voice. Trixie Tang…Oh, crap! I'm in Trixie Tang's room! This is like a dream come true.

"And they look good, too."

Okay, I'm spinning around. What's the-- no. No way. I can see her reflection in the mirror. She's checking how her ass looks in the panties. It sure does look perfect.

Of course, I ought to know. I _am_ her panties.

She slips her manicured fingers under the elastic and pulls out a wedgie. She glances around, hoping to God that no one saw.

I don't understand. How could this have happened?

XxXxXxXxX

An 18-year-old Timmy is standing in his room, a blinding light emanating from nowhere. Cosmo and Wanda float in front of him, tears in their eyes.

"I'm sure gonna miss you, Timmy."

"I'm gonna miss you, too." The boy tried nobly to fight back tears.

"What did you have in mind for your last wish?"

Timmy put a hand to his whiskered chin. After a few moments, a 'eureka' look crossed his face.

"I wish I could be close to Trixie Tang. To give her comfort through good times and bad. To go where no one has gone with her."

Wanda raised her wand. "You got it, sport." As she lowered it, Cosmo held her arm.

"Don't sweat it, honey. Last wishes are men's work." With a wave of Cosmo's wand, Timmy disappeared.

XxXxXxXxX

Damnit! I can't remember.

Well, if I'm a pair of panties, I might as well make the best of it.

****

Trixie

Whoa. It feels like I'm bunching up again. This feels pretty nice. A lot of guys at my school fantasized about getting into Trixie's panties. I bet none of them ever thought of going this far.

Hell, a lot of guys fantasized about Trixie…and she just enjoyed it. In freshman year, she was one of the first girls to sprout boobs. Once she realized the power she had over us, she came to school with short skirts and low-cut tops. Even in the dead of winter, it was always warm in our classrooms because of her. It was a wonder that anyone with a Y chromosome was able to graduate.

Hey! Who turned out the lights? She must be wearing once of her short skirts. I always wondered if Trixie would ever get into college. Her grades were pretty weak, but the way she was able to manipulative us guys, anything was possible for her.

"Trixie?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I'm afraid that I have bad news."

"What is it? We're not poor, are we?!"

"No, no. Do you remember Timmy Turner?"

"No."

"Well, he disappeared suddenly the other day."

"Oh. How sad."

'How sad'. I can hear it in her voice. It's like she's asking for the time. She doesn't miss me! Well, she _can't_ miss me, really, but still! I give her the best years of my life and she can't even pretend to be upset.

I've had enough of this dream. I want to wake up.

"And there's a group trying to find him. It's being led by one of your classmates."

"Oh. Well, I'm hitting the mall. Don't wait up."

Unbelievable. It's like I don't even exist to her. And now, I'm stuck as her underwear. I can't imagine a worse way to live. Well, I can, but for me, I can't imagine a worse way.

XxXxXxXxX

It feels like forever since Trixie started shopping. This is what she does with her free time? This would've gotten old pretty fast. She probably would've suckered some guy into carrying her stuff for her. For all I know, she's doing that now.

I feel so sweaty in this skirt. Trixie's been walking around the mall. Doesn't she take breaks?

"Well, I'm at the mall."

She must be on the phone.

"Of course, I'll be home soon. You worry too much. Love you, Daddy."

Thank God. I have a chance at some rest.

"Ooh. I've got to have those Capris!"

Then again…

XxXxXxXxX

Trixie has been sitting on her bed for the last couple hours, talking on the phone with Veronica. God, could conversations _be_ more uninteresting? 'Blah, blah, blah, hair. Blah, blah, blah, shopping. Blah, blah, blah, nail polish.'

I wish I was deaf.

"Trixie."

"Hold on, Ronnie. What is it, daddy?"

"Have you decided what college you'll be attending in the fall?"

"College?!" I have to say this for Trixie: the girl can whine. "I just got through with high school."

"Trixie, it's not like you'll have to pay your way through. A college degree is a useful thing to have nowadays."

"But can't I just start a modeling career?"

"You won't have your looks forever."

"That better be a joke."

I hear Trixie's dad sigh. No way was this kind of thing new to him.

"There might be cute guys there."

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" I feel her getting up from the bed. After being sat on for a while, the sudden motion and breeze feel strange. I hear her give him a kiss.

Of course, cute guys would get her to go to college…but then, cute girls are what got me through high school.

Speaking of high school, I wonder if I got a diploma. I wasn't doing too well in my classes, but I wanted to do well enough that I could graduate and maybe leave this town. Now, the only way I'll be leaving this town is if Trixie ever gets the itch to travel abroad…just like I am.

XxXxXxXxX

Near as I can tell, it's been a good month since Trixie has entered Dimmsdale University. Her dad must've loved having her out of the house.

She's been taking a number of softball courses, mostly about fashion and she's rushing a sorority - Phi Omega Delta, I think it was.

She's not doing any of this alone, however. Veronica is her roommate. Big surprise, there. These two were practically joined at the hip in school.

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah, Trixie?"

"I can't believe how hard college is."

"Yeah. It's tougher than I thought it would be."

"I can't believe my parents made me go."

"Yeah. Daddy said there'd be cute boys here."

"That's just what they told me, too."

Okay, this is a dull conversation. I guess I should be grateful that they aren't talking about shopping or their hair. Huh. It sounds like they've stopped talking. Whatever gives me a break from the chattering…

Whoa. That sounds like…are they kissing?! You gotta be kidding me; two girls that I've lusted after…okay, _one_ girl I've lusted after and a girl that I kinda sorta liked kissing? And I can't do anything about it.

It's official: God hates me.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ronnie, wake up. History of Fabrics is in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, can't I stay in bed?"

"No can do. We only get so many absences."

"Oh, man."

Sounds like they're in a hurry. I wouldn't know for sure. I'm in a drawer. At least I get a day off.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you there."

"Don't worry. I'm getting ready."

Who'd have thought that Trixie would be so eager to get to class? Then again, when your classes are this easy, it's no surprise.

"You mind if I borrow some underwear?"

"Whatever. Let's go."

Wait! No! Come on! And I was enjoying it in here.

She really needs to do her laundry more often.

****

Veronica

What I've noticed about Veronica in the short time I've been on her is that she's skinner than she lets on. Not creepy skinny, but only-eats-salads skinny. A steak or three every once in a while would make this an ass worth clinging to.

"Hey, cutie!"

"Oh, hi."

Of course, when you have great cans, who cares what your ass looks like? Why couldn't I have been a bra?

"Say, we're having this frat party tonight. Any chance you could come?"

"Sure! I'd love to."

Sounds like some meathead frat guy. Maybe it's best I didn't go to college. I probably would've gotten suckered into rushing a frat with the promise of hot chicks and wild parties…and as a high school senior, who _doesn't_ want that? Only I'd end up cleaning up the puke at wild parties and the hot chicks…well, they'd probably be like the girls in high school…and not in the good way.

"Oh, hi."

"Hello. You probably don't remember me."

If Veronica doesn't, I certainly do.

"I wouldn't blame you. You were on cloud nine with all the popular kids."

"I think I know you. Um…well, I thought I did."

"Well, I'm the head of a small but determined group of people searching for Timmy Turner. Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?"

"I'm sorry. No."

"Well, here's a flyer with contact information; phone number, e-mail. Even the smallest hint of something can bring an end to this tragic ordeal."

I can't believe it. Tootie, that creepy little girl who practically stalked me throughout grade school. And she sounded so upset. Man, if she only knew.

XxXxXxXxX

God, could this party be louder? And this music is so obnoxious. It's like these jerks are flaunting how above everything they are. No one should have this kind of power.

"Trixie! Isn't this place great?"

"What?!"

"I said, 'isn't this place great?'."

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry!"

The sad thing is that this is the least stupidest conversation they've had in months.

"Hey, cutie! Glad you could make it."

"Sure!"

"I'm Gavin!"

"Veronica, and this is Trixie!"

"Hey!"

"Hey! You wanna take a tour of the house?"

Wait. I think I've seen this movie; the women's network is usually on the way to the cartoon channel. This movie, or a number of variations on this movie, has a scene where the vulnerable girl is led upstairs by the charming frat guy, then…well, it usually cuts to commercial as the girl thrashes around on bed while being pinned down.

Dear God, tell me I'm not in that movie.

"Let me go! Get off of me!"

Yep. In the movie.

"But you were so willing a minute ago."

"A minute ago, you weren't a jerk! Help! He--!"

He must've put his hand or a sock in her mouth. I can still hear Veronica protesting, if not all that clearly. I wasn't her biggest fan, but she doesn't deserve this.

He looks to be going for her skirt. I can see this guy. Looks like a typical meathead frat guy…well, the kind I see in the movies, at least.

Whoa. Now I'm halfway down Veronica's legs. At least this jackass wasn't into rippage.

"Let me go!"

Wow. There's a little more force in her voice. I'm glad that she's making an effort to fight this. Too often in school, she would rely on others to do her work. The people here were too drunk or - more likely - too deaf to do anything for her.

What happens next is quite a surprise given who was involved: Veronica pushes the guy away, kicks him in his exposed schlong - maybe, he should've taken her shoes off first - pulls me up and rushes out of there.

"Ronnie, what happened to you?"

"Trixie, I'm sorry I dragged us here. Can we go back to our room?"

"Okay. This music's pretty loud, anyway."

Thank God that's over. I'd prefer anything to being pulled down by sweaty frat guys.

XxXxXxXxX

Eavesdropping on some of Veronica's conversations - like I can help it - I've found that she isn't what one would call 'self-reliant'. Her parents seem to hope that she'll learn some life skills - their words, not mine - alongside her education.

That frat party must've done something to her. She's studying…in a library…on her own. Trixie is in some class across campus.

A few guys came over offering to help, but she brushed them off. It's like I'm riding up on a completely different person.

XxXxXxXxX

This is new: Veronica is doing laundry. Usually, she'd dump it on Trixie and make up some lame excuse about not being able to do it.

Call me crazy, but I kind of like laundry day. The feel of cleanliness, the way I bounce alongside the other clothes. It's a nice feeling. Not quite as nice as when I'm slipped on like it was for the first time, but it's nice.

I'm going through the spin dry cycle now. It's like some amusement park ride, only without the vomiting.

The dryer's stopped. Can't wait to feel brand new against Veronica, even though she hasn't been eating like she should.

Wait. Where's she going? Veronica! You forgot me!

Damnit. She's gone. Who knows who might end up finding me? She might be a slob or a compulsive farter. Then again, I've been pretty lucky, so far. Man, the inside of this thing is cold when it's turned off.

XxXxXxXxX

I don't know how long it's been, but a fresh load of wet clothes was tossed onto me. I can't imagine who they belong to. The dryer's starting up, again. Here I go on another ride.

XxXxXxXxX

Well, I'm in another room. This one…well, it's not as pink as I'm used to, but it looks nice.

"Whose panties are these?"

A hand picks me up off the pile of neatly folded clothing.

"I don't remember packing these."

A girl is looking at me. The strange thing is…I think I know her.

****

Tootie

The girl I think I know slips me on.

"Ooh."

Now, I'm not expert on girl's butts, but being a pair of panties has made me something of an expert. Trixie's butt was firm, mainly from exercise. Veronica's butt was skinny, like she'd gone overboard on the exercise.

This butt is - and I feel a little silly for saying this - just right, like whatever baby fat she once had migrated to her behind.

"Tootie!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

'Tootie'?! No, it can't be. That girl who used to follow me around. That girl became this woman?

"Well, this guy has a lead on that guy you were looking for; Tommy, Teddy…"

"Timmy?!"

"Yeah, him.

"Oh, my God."

Tootie (I don't know what else to call her) seems to be rushing past a lot of people. I really mean that much to her?

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you the person who has a lead on where to find Timmy?"

"Uh, yeah. I know where he is."

"You do?!" The hope in her voice is overwhelming.

"Yeah, and he sent a message."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'You are a deranged loser chasing after a ghost'."

The guy starts laughing. I hear Tootie start to tear up.

"Ow! My shins!"

"You shouldn't play with a person's emotions." Wow. I've never heard her sound so angry before. I can still her that jerk wailing. Serves him right.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm sorry."

"I should be apologizing to you. I'm a joke. You don't deserve to put up with me."

"Hey. If your friend is out there, I'm sure you'll find him."

"That's what my parents told me. His parents, too. Somehow I get the feeling that he isn't out there."

Yeah. He's in here. Don't feel sad, Tootie. Please.

"You know? It's the weirdest thing."

"What?"

"You know how when you talk about a person, their ears burn?"

"Yeah."

"Well…it feels like my panties are burning."

"Have you been with anyone?"

"Of course not!"

XxXxXxXxX

I think it's been a couple months since I've been with Tootie. The only real sense of time I have is when someone mentions the date or what time it is, and this only happens…every day.

Life with her is easy and hard. She goes to her classes and sometimes, like now, to the library. Then she grabs something from the vending machine and goes to her room, studies and cries herself to sleep talking about me.

I really wish she wasn't sad all the time.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh, honey!"

"We're so glad to see you."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Her mom and dad and Vicky. It must be Thanksgiving…or Christmas break. Well, it's nice to be in a house again.

"Mom, Dad. There's something I need to do. I'll be right back."

XxXxXxXxX

I don't know where Tootie ran off to. I hear a doorbell ring. I can only imagine what she's doing now.

"Tootie, come on in."

Mom?

"Honey, it's Tootie."

"What brings you here?"

Dad. I never even got to say goodbye.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I couldn't find Timmy, and no one else knew where he was, and…"

She's crying. You think I'd be used to it by now, but I don't think I ever will be.

"Oh, there, there, dear. I miss him, too. More than you'll ever know. Do you know what gets me through the day?"

"What?"

"The thought that wherever he is, he's happy, and that he'll contact us when he's good and ready."

"I…do want him to be happy."

I'm happy…now.

"And I just know that he cared for you more than he let on. He'd want you to be happy, too."

"That makes me feel…really good."

"Would you care to stay for some cocoa?"

"Sure."

Huh. I remember when Mom would offer me cocoa after a rough day…a couple of times.

XxXxXxXxX

Tootie's lying in bed. I guess she feels better about me. I never meant for this to happen. I don't know if I'll ever see her again…the way I used to be…but I hope she can forgive me.

I feel her hands massaging me…along my sides. Maybe she's straightening out a wedgie…no, she's not. She's massaging me. Nah. She couldn't know. How could she? It's probably nothing.

XxXxXxXxX

Looks like I'm getting a vacation…and thank God for that. I don't want to know what Thanksgiving will do to her.

I remember this morning clearly: Tootie had nothing on but panties (not me) and an old shirt. It was laundry day, apparently. When she looks happy, she's…beautiful. I wish I'd figured that out years earlier.

In fact, I start to miss when she's not wearing me. Maybe I'm being ridiculous. It's not like she's gonna leave me for another pair of panties.

Well, I guess I have to wait for her. She sure isn't gonna change in the middle of the day.

Hey, where am I going?

XxXxXxXxX

This isn't Tootie's room. Oh, please, no. It can't be.

****

Vicky

Vicky's wearing me now?! This has to be some kind of joke. Her ass is, well, big. I'm actually afraid I might come apart.

"Goin' out!"

What? No! Where are you going? You know, I think it's better if I don't know.

XxXxXxXxX

I can't believe how sweaty I am. You'd think going fast on a motorcycle would stop this from happening.

Oh, come on! More loud music? What is with these people and loud music? How do you have a good time with music this loud?

"You look so hot."

"Yeah, I do."

Somehow, I think that Trixie and Veronica would've ended up just like Vicky if they didn't get their acts together. Vicky was just like them; thinking they could get away with anything, only she didn't have the money to back it up. Babysitting doesn't get a person far.

Also, I don't think this guy is a steady boyfriend.

"Let's get out of here."

Away from the music, finally.

"You sure you wanna do this here? It stinks!"

"Who else is coming out here, babe? Whoa, since when do _you_ wear panties?"

"It _is_ a holiday."

"Well, they gotta go."

Hey! Tug, don't rip, okay? Owww! Bastard…didn't listen. He's plugging away at her while I'm down here, ripped and absorbing God knows what from the ground.

I really hate this.

XxXxXxXxX

I'm back home…in the laundry hamper. Figures that she didn't want to wash me. She did dirty me up pretty good. At least I can rest.

XxXxXxXxX

"What the hell happened?"

Tootie. Thank God. I feel myself get picked up and placed on the side of the washer. Detergent and water fill the machine, then I'm tossed in. Looks like this is a solo ride.

XxXxXxXxX

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Tootie's stitching me up. As much as it hurts, it feels pretty good, not just to be fixed up, but to know that someone cared enough to sew up a pair of panties like me instead of buying a new pair.

Looks like she's done…and not a minute too soon; that double stitching hurts.

"That's better."

It certainly is.

XxXxXxXxX

Night fell on the house, the stars shining through the window. Tootie had been busy all day helping her parents put up Christmas decorations. She settled into bed, her body at ease. As her fingers seemed to slip under the covers and toward her midsection, she smiled. It was a weird feeling, but the young woman thought that her panties had felt snug, like a lover's embrace.

What appeared to be some kind of sparkling powder - almost like fairy dust - began to float into the room. The dust floated toward the girl's bed, throwing off her blankets and disappearing onto her panties.

The pink color started to fade from the undergarment. After a few moments, the color was pale white.

Tootie breathed a sigh as she tossed a little, like something was wrong.

Suddenly, an arm slipped over her waist. The strange thing was that the arm was hairy, like that of a young man.

The smile on the face of the young man spooning her was a bemused one. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss Tootie's ear.

"Thank you for caring so much about me."

Tootie was unsure how to react, but she shrugged a little and eased into the young man's grasp.

'This might be a dream, but if it is, don't ever let me wake up!'

The smile on her face grew. This had been the warmest dream she ever had.

--

A/N: Based on a picture at deviant art that disappeared not long after I started writing this. It's a little weird, but I just wanted to see what I could do with the premise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
